


What happens at Rhythm Link

by quiet_marionette



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: But nothing happens onscreen, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just a little naughty, Kanzaki the wingman, Keito voice: Incorrigible!, Kuro being a tease, M/M, because they are in the middle of a photoshoot, if they ruin their makeup the photographer will kill them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_marionette/pseuds/quiet_marionette
Summary: A sweet little stolen moment during the Rhythm Link anniversary photoshoot.“I’m just enjoying the experience of seeing you in a nice tailored Western suit like this, Danna. Forgive me for teasing?”Inspired by the Rhythm Link 5th Anniversary group illustration, because Kuro’s hand on Keito’s shoulder gave me SO much KuroKei feels.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito & Kanzaki Souma & Kiryuu Kurou, Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	What happens at Rhythm Link

**Author's Note:**

> You've probably seen this gorgeous illustration already (it's the current title screen of Enstars!!Music), but just in case you don't know which one I'm talking about:
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/ensemblestars/comments/ibcviv/3rd_anniversary_illustration_of_rhythm_link_from/

Keito had felt too aware of Kuro’s big warm hand on his shoulder the entire time during their agency’s group photoshoot in honour of the Ensemble Square Anniversary. Which was why, when the photographer called for a short break, he was very, very aware of how Kuro’s hand slipped further downwards, trailing down the lapel of his suit jacket in a way that was triggering thoughts _not_ fit for polite company.

He spluttered inwardly. “Kiryuu!” he hissed. Kuro met his eyes, utterly unrepentant, the smirk toying at the corner of his mouth telling Keito that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Incorrigible!

To his relief, Kuro moved his hand back up again, but then Keito almost choked on his tongue when long fingers splayed across the space between his shoulder blades, palm radiating heat even through the layers. He jerked when this was followed by a calloused thumb slipping under his collar, pressing with unerring accuracy down on a little bruise that lay hidden just below the starched fabric. A still-tender bruise which Kuro had very deliberately sucked onto the side of Keito’s neck less than an hour ago under the guise of helping Keito put today’s photoshoot outfit on.

Keito threw him a sharp glare, aware of the heat that was building up on his face (and elsewhere) even as he resolutely chanted sutras in his head.

There were children in the room!

Alright, Keito acknowledged grumpily, not really. For all that Ra*bits had an innocent image, Nito was their age and the rest were high school students just 2 years younger. But still! _Kanzaki_ was **_right there_**. _He_ had to qualify as an overgrown child. Their underclassman was distracted now, speaking to Otogari, but he could look over at any moment _and see_.

Mind whirling in his flustered state, Keito made the mistake of looking up, only to meet a pair of amused crimson eyes. Sakuma-san was still sitting in the armchair right opposite him, and yes he was _definitely_ smirking in their direction.

That was the last straw. Face aflame, Keito sprang to his feet. “I… Water! I need some water,” he floundered out an excuse before hightailing it out of the library they were doing the photoshoot in. He ducked into the side room which had been set aside as their changing area.

Kuro, the fiend, followed him.

Strong arms wrapped around his torso from behind, warm breath tickling his ear. “I’m sorry for teasing, Danna. Forgive me?”

“Incorrigible,” he muttered aloud this time but made no move to remove the arms around him.

He felt Kuro’s soft laugh against his hair. One big hand (his right, the same accursed one which had instigated this entire scene) slipped down to grip Keito’s hip over the embroidered detailing on the side of the trousers he wore. “I’m just enjoying the experience of seeing you in a nice tailored Western suit like this.” The other took Keito’s hand in his, raising it to his lips to kiss the exposed skin of his wrist just above the cuff. Keito shivered. “Though of course nothing can come close to how good you look in Akatsuki's traditional Japanese style’s outfits.”

“You just like seeing me in clothes you’ve made yourself,” Keito accused with no heat behind his words. Keito’s irritation was draining out of him with every passing second. And Kuro knew it, damn him.

Kuro chuckled in that way that made Keito very hot. “Got me in one, Danna. I wish I could have you wear clothes that I make all the time.”

Keito paused, swallowed. “…If you make me casual clothes that won’t look ridiculous, I’ll wear them,” he managed to answer weakly, trying not to show how much the idea appealed to him as well, now that it had been brought up.

He tilted his head so that he could see Kuro’s eyes. The taller man’s green eyes were dark.

“Gods, Hasumi, don’t just make promises so easily like that. It makes me want to abuse it. I’ll make you clothes for every occasion, so you’ll think of me all the time. I want to dress you every morning and I’ll take them off you every night.”

Keito sucked in a long breath at the thought.

Caught up as they were, neither heard the incoming footsteps until a familiar voice hailed them. “Hasumi-dono, Kiryuu-dono, the session is restarting.”

Keito spluttered something completely incoherent and pushed Kuro away by reflex, but the man was a bloody boulder so he barely budged and as a result when Kanzaki popped his head into the room they were standing very awkwardly with Keito’s hand pressing against Kuro’s chest with his other wrist still in Kuro’s grip.

Taking in the scene with equanimity, Kanzaki bowed. “I will return to the library and inform them that you will be with us shortly.”

Keito actually squawked at that. “No need to inform them of anything, we’re coming right now!” He shot a miffed and slightly betrayed glare at Kuro’s shaking shoulders as he hurried after the younger man, the tall redhead following them at a relaxed pace as he stifled his laughter.

Keito was too adorable sometimes. All the time. Definitely all the time with how oblivious he was. After three years of being in the same unit and more than a year of Keito and Kuro being together, was it really so hard to believe that their underclassman knew exactly what was going on?

Still in a playful spirit, Kuro jogged to catch up to them, sneakily pressing a kiss to the side of Keito’s head then ducking quickly back into the library before Keito could smack him for it. Keito’s ears were bright red when he entered the room after taking a moment to recollect himself. Too cute.

Kuro glanced around at his friends. Nito grinned back at him, eyes dancing at their antics. Oogami predictably rolled his eyes, but his fingers were playing idly with the curled ends of Sakuma’s hair from where he was leaning against the back of the armchair the older man was sitting in, so he had absolutely no ground to stand on.

Kanzaki met them with a warm smile, speaking volumes of his acceptance more than words ever could. Honestly Kuro had never expected anything less from him. He bumped his shoulder gently against their underclassman's as they took their place, and Keito watched them with a pleased albeit still vaguely bewildered expression.

Later, as they listened to the photographer's instructions for the next segment, Keito’s fingers slipped quietly into Kuro’s, hidden subtly out of sight. Kuro laced their fingers together and squeezed back, heart full to bursting.

They both had all they could ask for.


End file.
